plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Ages - Night 1
:For the Chinese version of the level, see Dark Ages - Night 1 (Chinese version). :For the Chinese version of this level before the v1.8 update, see Dark Ages - Night 1 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). |Type = Regular |Flag = One |EM = Ten (six contain sun) |Zombie = |FR = |NR = A money bag |before = Far Future - Day 35 |after = Dark Ages - Night 2}} Dialogue (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Crazy Dave: Whoa there! Who dimmed the lights? Penny: No one, User Dave. We have simply arrived in the Dark Ages. Crazy Dave: Sounds gloomy to me. Penny: Indeed. According to my research, a plague has swept this era. Penny: Also, sun no longer falls from the sky. Crazy Dave: What we need is someone to brighten this place up! Crazy Dave: I got it! We need Sun-shrooms! Crazy Dave: Those guys not only know how to turn a frown upside-down... Crazy Dave: They make more sun as they grow! Great guys, very talented. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Difficulty Sun-shroom is pre-selected in this level, and is intended to be used. This will aid the player, especially with the gimmicks of this world. Being night time, sun will not fall from the sky. New players might struggle with this new mechanic, but the other gimmick of this world may help. There are some tombstones with sun in them, which will supply the player with more sun. Using Grave Buster on these are the most efficient way of getting rid of them. The toughest zombie included in this level is a Conehead Peasants, which should not cause much trouble. However, during the final wave, a lot of them will appear, so Area of Effect plants are recommended. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |note3 = 400%/7 Plant Food |zombie4 = |zombie5 = |zombie6 = |note6 = 100% Plant Food |zombie7 = 2 4 |zombie8 = 1 3 5 |zombie9 = |note9 = 500%/7 Plant Food |zombie10 = 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie11 = 2 4 |zombie12 = 1 1 3 3 5 5 |zombie13 = 2 2 2 4 4 4 |note13 = 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie14 = 1 1 2 2 3 3 4 4 5 5 |note14 = Final flag}} Strategies *'Required plants:' **Sun-shroom **Cabbage-pult **Grave Buster **Potato Mine **Cherry Bomb **Lightning Reed **Any other plants of your choice *Start by planting at least one or two columns of Sun-shrooms. Then plant a Potato Mine while you build enough sun to plant some Cabbage-pults. Lightning Reeds can be a bit helpful on this level because most of the graves are next to each other and there are only Peasant Zombies and Conehead Peasants. Only one thing you need to do is removing the graves containing suns using Grave Buster and being careful at the hordes of zombies. Gallery BeforeDan1U.png|Before starting the level FR DA N1.png|First time reward DA - Night 1 (PG234) - 1.png|By DA - Night 1 (PG234) - 2.png|By Pinkgirl234 DA - Night 1 (PG234) - 3.png|Level completed by Pinkgirl234 TMHDANight1.jpg|By PvZ2_Stragety_DA1.png|By Screenshot_2016-09-16-14-27-39.png|By Screenshot - 11_01_2017 , 18_03_10.png 19894219 538928559791954 1780458450 n.jpg|By SODA1.PNG|By urdad.jpg|By DA-1 by WeebishlyDone.png|By Walkthroughs Dark Ages Day 1 Dark Ages Night 1 - Plants vs Zombies Plants vs. Zombies 2 Got a new Plant Sun-shroom - Dark Ages Night 1 (Ep.179)|By How would you rate Dark Ages - Night 1's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with one flag Category:Levels without Dynamic Difficulty